Furniture refers to movable objects intended to support various human activities such as seating (e.g., chairs, stools, and sofas), eating (e.g., tables), and sleeping (e.g., beds). Furniture is also used to hold objects at a convenient height for work (e.g., desks), or to store things (e.g., cupboards and shelves). Furniture can be a product of design and is considered a form of decorative art.